A trio of errors
by LuckyOtakuChibi
Summary: What if when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been saved by Kakashi after the chidori rasengan incident things happened to change the course of events the following day. SPANKING


The shivering feeling of anxiety Sakura felt as she rushed out into the middle of the fight between her two teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, was all but overwhelming. She screamed out in fear and panic as the two were about to meet in that storm of a jutsu. The two had been arguing suddenly, she hadn't even seen it coming. She had just been smiling, smiling and laughing happily to herself because she had her team. As her two best friends began to fight however that changed.

Sakura now knew that if her two friends were going to make it out of this fight alive she would have to intervene and fast…

"Stop!" Sakura shouted in a frenzy of both fear and determination. The two boys both stared at her fragile and tear stricken face as she rushed to meet them at their destination, if she didn't move she would die. Without warning a cloud of smoke poofed out infront of the two and before either Sasuke or Naruto could say anything they found themselves sailing through the air.

Sakura stopped mouth agape as she stared at her sensei who was in his usual cool demeanor, Sakura did notice however that in the corner of his eye lay disapproval and most definite fear.

"Sensei…" Sakura whispered as both Sasuke and Naruto got loose from where their arms were stuck in water towers.

"Well now Sakura now that that's over I think I should go have a talk with Sasuke." Kakashi rested a hand on the poor young girls shoulder who had her mouth open again to voice her concerns, she seemed comforted and sighed as her sensei left in a puff of smoke.

**Narutos P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, Sakura had almost just died! Sure I may have been partly responsible for it, and that jerk Sasuke sure as hell had a lot to do with it too. I just couldn't believe she could be so stupid! I mean there we were locked in a dangerous fight and she had to go and run right in the middle of it. Thank goodness Kakashi-sensei came along or I don't know what would have happened.

I stared down at Sakura who had a slightly better calm, but still distraught look on her face. I think she was worried about Sasuke because that jackass just up and left after our fight was interrupted. I know Sakura's smart, she could beat my test grades any day of the week, it just doesn't make sense as to why she would go and do that. It was a completely childish mistake. I know all about those alright, I used to make all kinds of stupid mistakes when I was an academy student and boy did I learn to regret them!

Iruka-sensei had this policy, I make an ass out of myself and I would either work my ass off, or he would beat some sense into it. I'm talking about spanking of course and I think that Sakura could use such a lesson.

"Sakura!" I called down to her jumping from where I was resting, she looked up at me expecting me to say something positive I imagine because of the way that she smiled lightly at me. I was nervous as hell about what I was about to do but damnit Sakura had to be taught, and if I wasn't the one to do it then who?

**Sakuras P.O.V.**

I stared for a few seconds at the ground where Kakashi-sensei had just stood. I knew that everything with Sasuke and Naruto was going to be a problem, but I was feeling optimistic about how my sensei had told me it would be alright. I stared out at the battlefield that Naruto and Sasuke had just left. I felt a cold chill rest in my stomach as I swallowed hard.

"Sakura!" It was Naruto again, I knew that Naruto had to be worried about me because of what I had just done, hell I wouldn't have been worried if I was in his shoes I would have been furious!

He walked up to me with this strange look in his eyes. I had never seen him like this before and was suddenly feeling that icy feeling in my stomach again, only this time it was a little different then before, and the way I recognized it was strange.

"Sakura, you nearly got yourself killed…" Naruto spoke up with authority in his voice, he sounded like some stern parent who had just corned their naughty child doing something they weren't supposed too. I could only imagine why I had the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Sakura I don't know what you were thinking, you almost died Sakura, you scared me!"

I felt so hurt when Naruto talked like that, I knew right away when I rushed out there in the middle of that fight that I was putting myself at great risk, I just didn't want them to fight anymore.

"Naruto…I, I'm Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to frighten you I just--" I was cut off before I could finish, Naruto was advancing towards me and from the way he was looking at me my gut instinct wasn't off. Naruto intended to punish me and punish me good.

I was expecting that Naruto might smack me across the face or even lightly punch me but my true fears were answered when I felt myself being dragged by the wrist over Naruto's knee like some misbehaved child.

"No Naruto wait don't do this!" I tried to reason with him, telling him that this was silly, that it was a simple mistake, that he wasn't even my parent! All the while he was folding me over his strong knee and clasping me down by the small of my back with his muscled arms, I had never noticed just how strong Naruto was till I couldn't fight back.

I looked over my shoulder in fear as this all too familiar position brought memories flooding back to me of past childhood punishments, I felt so ashamed that this was happening to me now, by my own teammate! Yet when I thought about it, guilt started to sink deeper then the embarrassment I felt having my friend and teammate begin to drag my shorts down to reveal my soft white buttocks to his sights. I bit my lip, clenched my fists and prepared for the worst.

**Narutos P.O.V.**

I was already planning on how I would do this as I walked over to Sakura. I knew right away that such a dangerous action would have deemed a spanking necessary to Iruka-sensei any day back when I was his student. I used to play lots of pranks and jokes on people all the time. Some of them were honest fun, some weren't, and Iruka-sensei knew just how to handle that alright. He always did it on the bare butt.

This had me a little anxious as I cleared my throat and stared into Sakura's sweet tear stained eyes.

"Sakura, you almost got yourself killed!" I told her the crime she commited, or at least the serious wrong she did and told her how worried she made me. The hurt in her sweet emerald eyes told me that she understood right away what she had done and that helped me a little. It meant I wouldn't have to seriously explain it to her while I punished her which probably couldn't do while staring at Sakura's bottom.

I was expecting more of a struggle instead of her simply wiggling a bit as she was put on my lap.

"Stop wait Naruto I'm sorry! It was a mistake, your not even my dad!" She argued which I expected. I was hoping that when this was over with she would forgive me or at least thank me as I always would Iruka. The spankings always left a small lasting impression upon my thoughts and backside.

I couldn't help but remember on one occasion, I had stupidly told Iruka that I hated him for trying to act like my dad when he never would be and he beat my ass hard, he said he was so sorry afterwards because he had done it in anger and that is something you must never do with a child. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as I with shaking hands, pulled down Sakura's shorts.

I was needless to say very excited the moment I stared down at the white soft bottom of Sakura-chan, I swallowed so hard it hurt as I looked to see a tearful Sakura looking up at me. I knew then that I had to get ahold of myself and take care of business.

"Alright Sakura-chan, you know what you've done wrong, so I want you to take this spanking like a big girl." I felt like such an idiot calling her a big girl, she was the same age as me!

I shook away my own nonsense and brought my hand down. I was expecting to hear a loud slap as I felt the smooth cool flesh of her butt, It seemed I wasn't totally prepared and had only lightly tapped her derriere. She however let out an adorable squeek and was squeezing her eyes shut. I raised my hand and whisperd.

"You can do this Naruto…" This time the sound was as I expected.

The crack of my palm across tender young flesh and then the horrible sound of that shriek. It was a few seconds late but she felt it in the end. I steadied my hand against it and brought it back up for another one.

**Sakuras P.O.V.**

I was so scared when I saw the first spank fall that I was shaking like a leaf in the wind and let out a scared squeal. I was so ashamed of myself for showing such frailty in front of Naruto that I bit my tounge.

"_Come on girl you can handle this, besides you deserve it!"_ I thought to myself as I breathed heavily to try and stay focused on holding still. The one thing I did not need however was Naruto to lose control and hit to hard by mistake.

I know it's supposed to teach me a lesson but come on! The second smack hurt so bad I just had to scream out. Naruto sure could pack some force behind those palms of his. I wiggled even harder in my vain attempts to get loose, but that only made the next one hurt worse. I don't think Naruto has any experience with this kind of thing, it hurts so much! I inhale and exhale to match the beat of his hand moving up and landing again on my sore cheeks.

The 4th 5th and 6th spanks hurt a little less then the first I imagine because Naruto was getting a feel for it. He was also timing himself between smacks leaving a 3 second interval for me to groan out in pain and breathe. I clenched my bottom shut as the stinging pain began to turn into a burning stab.

"Naruto please no more I'm sorry!" I begged like I would beg my mom if she was disciplining me for doing something shouldn't have, like get in a fight with Ino or skip out on my chores.

As Naruto began to pass the 20 mark he started the usual talk.

"Now why are you being punished Sakura?" He punctuated each word with a quick strike to each cheek.

"Ow, for being stupid and getting in the middle of your fight!" I exclaimed quickly but was disappointed it was not the answer he sought after.

"Wrong." He made me pay for the wrong answer with 5 especially fiery spanks to my thighs which felt like they were going to be very red from just those.

I didn't really know what he expected me to say, until I remembered the fear in his eyes, when I had rushed in without thinking to prevent them from hurting each other. He was scared that I would be hurt, he was worried about me!

"I'm being punished because I put myself in danger, ow owy, no more no more please!" I begged like I was 5 years old again, and I wish I was because my mother wouldn't hit that hard even if she used a spoon. I clenched my ass tight as I feared his hand falling again but was spared any more pain, I looked up and found Naruto was staring down at me with tears in his eyes.

"Sakura I was so scared that you would be hurt badly when you did that, I'm sorry I spanked you Sakura but it had to be done." He helped me off of his lap and without thinking I sat down on it bare back so to speak. It hurt to sit on it but when I looked around I found it was only moderately pink with a few traces of red. I could have been in a worse state it I had been hit by those attacks and I doubt Naruto would have blamed anyone but himself.

I almost made Naruto suffer more than a few spankings could ever make me. I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at me with surprise on his face as I hugged him tight.

"Thank you for spanking me Naruto." I whispered as if he was my mother and I was a five year old again. Now I had only to worry about how Sasuke was.

**Jiraiyas P.O.V.**

I was expecting Naruto to have said something foolish and harsh to that girl as he walked over to her. I was sitting down on the water tower Naruto had just destroyed and began to watch what I thought would be an argument. But what Naruto did blew my mind away. I had never considered spanking to be a serious enough punishment, too quick and too much pain. I would never have expected the end result to be a kiss on the cheek and a hug while sitting half naked on his lap.

"Heh, maybe I should have tried that one on Tsunade."

I already had an idea of how I was going to discuss Naruto's decision to use the rasengan against his teammate, I just didn't think I was the man to do it. I had never been very good with the whole discipline thing and this for me was kind of a stretch. I decided I would discuss this with Kakashi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked around for Kakashi and was annoyed to be unable to find the white haired young pervert.

"Darn, now where would I go if I was an abnormally late younger version of yours truly?" I searched the streets and came up short. I then noticed one of Naruto's old sensei's.

"Iruka, how's it going?" I came up behind him and got his attention.

"Huh? Oh Jiraiya-san, how's it going? I heard you took Naruto under your wing, he's a fine boy and a knuckle headed student, be careful with that one or you might bite off more then you can chew."

I laughed as Iruka and I talked about Naruto and his academy days while we walked around Konohas' streets.

"Listen, I actually came to talk to you about Naruto himself and well, a situation that came up." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head as Iruka stared at him interested.

"What kind of problem have you had with Naruto?" Iruka questioned as they stopped and took a seat at a local dango shop.

We ate and I explained, not detailing the Sakura thing but I did mention the fight between Sasuke and Naruto.

"I see. Well I think I know how to handle this situation Jiraiya, thank you for telling me, leave it to me!" Iruka spoke enthusiastically as he got up and left me perplexed to my dango. I meanwhile just stared at him and shrugged.

"Well I guess my jobs done…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Narutos P.O.V.**

I hadn't expected this to happen. Not only did I spank Sakura and see her butt, but she actually offered to buy me dinner even when I know she has to be worried about Sasuke! I told her that I would be buying no matter what and that it would be considered as an apology treat. She smiled at me as we ordered our ramen and even when the conversation reared towards Sasuke I was able to draw her attention away from him. Maybe it was because she feared another spanking, or maybe her ass just still hurt too much to really think about it.

I just know that after we said our good byes and good nights that Sakura was definitely going to be ok. And that's when I saw Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei?" I asked strolling over to him as he had his hands on his hips and walked over to me with a look on his face I recognized as disappointment and a slight degree of frustration.

"Hello Naruto, you and I have got to have a little heart to heart." He spoke with authority, just how I had with Sakura earlier.

I knew where this was going and expected that he must have found out about my fight with Sasuke or worse, how I dealt with Sakura!

"Wha…what is it you want to talk about sensei?" I asked with the same timid ness Sakura must have felt as I advanced towards her.

"Oh nothing to bad, just wanted to ask you why it was you were in a no holds barred fight with Sasuke?" he had his hands on his hips and I knew that this wasn't going to end well for me.

"Ah that old thing?" I laughed out loud trying to convince myself I wasn't totally screwed.

"Ah me and Sasuke were just having a bit of fun that's all!" I could tell from the skeptical look I got from him he wasn't buying it.

"Listen Naruto," He began all his 'I'm gonna spank you now' sentences like that.

"I know that you and Sasuke are rivals, and a good rivalry builds strength, but what you did was dangerous." Iruka kept talking and kept sweating, I was nervous as hell that he was going to do it right in public so I had to act fast.

"Wait Iruka-sensei! I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, I understand that and I know that I should be punished, so can't we do it in private instead please!?" I begged quietly and noticed that Iruka had this perplexed look on his face.

**Iruka's P.O.V.**

Naruto sure has grown up a bit. I had actually come out here to talk to him about how his rivalry should be taken a little less seriously then his training, and to be more careful. I suppose however that if Naruto really thinks he needs to be punished, well who am I to say no? I led Naruto back to his apartment, it was funny to me because it brought back the nostalgia I felt whenever I spanked Naruto when he was my student.

I remembered how often I would have to spank Naruto when he was younger. At the beginning it had been hard on me to make him cry like that, but later when I saw how much of an improvement it made to his attitude and behavior I realized that it was a good thing. I couldn't understand how it was but Naruto was just such a sweet kid, even if I had to beat his behind now and again. I just couldn't bring myself to believe at some points that he was the container for such a monster. As the two of us were stepping inside Naruto's tiny little apartment I realized that Naruto was never the monster I had once believed he was, he was just a little kid seeking a family, and I could be his father figure by disciplining him when needed.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was still sweating as we walked into my living room. I had been hoping that since we were going to be doing this we could do it in the living room where we didn't have any wooden spoons or spatulas or anything. I let out a troubled sigh as I sat down for what would be the last time in a long time. Iruka followed suit.

"Naruto," Iruka began to talk again for what he imagined would be his 'I'm proud of you for owning up' speech.

"Naruto, I am proud of you for owning up to what you did, but that doesn't mean that I can just let you get away with it."

I gulped down what little saliva I had left in my throat and found I as parched.

"I understand Iruka-sensei, it's just that…" I found it difficult to speak and wondered if I was going to break down crying from fear and my inability to talk.

"It's just that, it's hard to do this sensei, I mean… I'm older now and I really can't believe this is gonna happen again." I felt my voice crack and new that if I didn't cry from the spanking I would at least be crying before it.

Iruka looked at him sympathetically.

"Naruto, part of growing up is doing things that are hard to accomplish, and sometimes those things can be painful. I am glad that you have the courage to admit that it's hard and still be able to go through with it." He hugged me, I remembered all the other times where was in these situations and he would always talk to me sternly, scold me, and then after I was blubbering like a baby over his lap he would hug me and say it was all going to be ok.

I returned the hug shakily as he rubbed my back.

"Alright Naruto, I suppose we had better get started." He said it with a lack of emotion, as if telling me it any other way would burn more deeply then my cheeks were soon to be.

"Ya I suppose." I said standing up and fiddling with my pants, they came off finally after a few seconds of frenzied pulling and I found myself in my underwear, staring at my sensei who had taken his favored seat on the couch. He motioned for me to come to him. I did though only after breathing out my last trouble breath and crossing the distance between us through shuffling.

As I layed myself over his lap which was the traditional custom I let out a small squeek, just like Sakura had as he pulled my boxers down to my ankles.

"You know the rule Naruto," He spoke the words as I sang along with him.

"A proper spanking is done to the bare butt of the blamed." We both said it together and I couldn't help but laugh to myself in my own mind that that same rule had been lost to me as I punished Sakura. I just did it because I imagined she would feel the weight of her punishment because of it.

Iruka just smiled lightly as he raised his hand high.

"Very good Naruto." His other hand was holding me down and as his punishing hand came down across my bare ass I felt like I was 7 again. The feel of his strong hand landing across the muscles of my ass hurt like a thousand senbon to the backside. I jerked in his arms as he kept me held down tight, I let out a wail of pain. He was very good at getting you in all the right places, cheeks, sit-spots, lower thighs, I was in so much pain as spank after spank connected to my wounded derriere.

Iruka waited until he was at the 30 mark to ask me why I was being punished.

"Ow! Because I was reckless in my fight with Sasuke!" I groaned it out as every second more burning slaps were connected to my burning posterior. I knew from experience that even though I had told him what he wanted to hear it wouldn't stop there. Iruka liked to make sure I got the message incase there was ever a next time.

I was still crying as his calloused hand squished my buttocks together. I squeezed my eyes and as shut as what was once a fine tanned ass became a red sunburned, so to speak ass. After fifty long painful swats were dealt and I was left sniffling over Iruka's lap, I was done. He picked me up and set my naked behind on his lap as he looked into my tear stained eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's all right Naruto, it's all going to be ok."

Maybe it was the tears in my eyes, but he looked an awful lot like the father I always wanted as I hugged him tightly and said:

"Thank you for spanking me Iruka-sensei…" We talked for a few minutes after that as I suddenly remembered how Sakura must have still been feeling after I had punished her, and I laughed at how the two of us were now in the same pain filled boat. I still wondered what Sasuke was doing right now…

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

Damn him, he's stronger then me! I was pushing all of my anger deeper down into the bottle that was my heart as I smashed my fist into the bark of the tree I had been sitting in.

"What has he been doing all these years that I haven't?!" I could never understand why he was the one Itachi had wanted, or what gave him his power. But no matter what I was going to get that power too, and I knew just who to go to…

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Sigh, what a lifetime. I had never known that Jiraiya had taught Naruto the rasengan and now I needed to know what else he had taught him. Because if he was to try anything like that again and Sakura got involved like that, she might be hurt or worse. I was actually at this moment looking for Sasuke because I needed to put a little bit more of my perfect wisdom about rivalries and using deadly jutsu I teach him against his friends. I wasn't expecting to find him at his apartment but to my surprise he was at mine.

I had returned to my apartment to gather a few more weapons and such because I was to be going on a little mission tonight, but what I found waiting for me instead was Sasuke himself, and that look he was giving me was one I had seen before.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need more power…" Sasuke uttered out as he stared at me with the same eyes he had given Naruto before, the eyes of someone on a mission.

"Well Sasuke I would love to follow you around all day and give you pointers and new jutsu to satisfy your thirst for power but I have some errands to run." I had a smile under my mask to hide my annoyance in the brat's rudeness, he was after all in my home.

He didn't seem to like my answer as he slammed his fist into my wall leaving a visible dent.

"Don't give me that bullshit Kakashi, I need more power!" His eyes were now their legendary red and at this point I was conceded to just shake my head and walk away, however this being my home that wouldn't really sit well with me later.

"Calm down Sasuke, I don't think you're ready for more power when you can hardly know how to use the power you have now."

The rage coming off of him was so visible it was like looking at chakra swim around someone.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you know damn well that I can handle anything you give!" This time the fist actually put a hole through the wall and that just annoyed me.

"Oh really, you think your Mr. tough guy who can take on and control any jutsu he's got? Well even if that was so Sasuke you don't have the responsibility needed to have any jutsu I was to give you. You're simply not mature enough."

I could tell that had struck quite the nerve for Sasuke.

"Mature? You think I'm not mature!" He was gathering chakra, I thought he couldn't possibly be planning to do what I was thinking he was doing.

"I'll show you maturity, ill show you power!" I was foolish to teach Sasuke the chidori, I was even more surprised however that he would use it against his own teacher.

The crackling of lightning and the chirping of birds was all it took for my emotions to be brought into this, he was going to damn far and I had to take care of this at once. Sasuke it seemed was too blinded by his rage to do anything but lunge towards me with that blade of an arm extended for my heart. I had no less trouble than Itachi must have as I grabbed his arm and raised it high over his head making it no more than a pretty light show.

"Let me go!" He bellowed as I held his arm in one hand and grabbed the other with my free hand.

"Calm down Sasuke, it will be even harder for you to learn your lesson if your throwing a temper tantrum." My words only seemed to fuel the fires of his rage even more as he struggled against my binding grip.

"Let me go now you stupid old son of a bitch!" That struck a nerve for me, I wasn't that old! I was 8 years old when Itachi was born, and it wasn't long after my friend Obito was killed that Sasuke soon followed.

Sasuke's thrashing about was only getting worse by the second as he brought his feet up to kick me. I had a little trouble in hanging on to the kid as I brought my knee up to block the blow, Sasuke took that to his advantage and pulled one of his arms free to try and punch me. This time I was prepared for it and brought my metal plated glove down to block the punch. Sasuke let out an exclaimed howl as he pulled his bruised hand back. I quickly inspected it to make sure he hadn't broken a finger and was relieved to find that the most he had done was bruise it along with his ego.

"Well now that you have proven just how tough you are I expect you think you're ready for another jutsu huh?" I taunted mercilessly as I was still agitated by his behavior. I knew the second Sasuke had attacked me that he was to far out of line, and I knew just how to deal with such childish behavior.

"Sasuke you attacked Naruto with a near fatal blow, he come in here and bellow out about how you want power, you attack me! I don't think you fully comprehend the seriousness of your actions but if you are going to act like a child then believe me I will deal with you like one.

I didn't expect when he had been assigned to my team that he would be a problem to teach, he was after all just like me. I guess I was a little mistaken on that part. When I was a part of Minato Namikaze's team I had been the shining star of his three students, Obito on the other hand was always getting into trouble. My sensei would always have a way to deal with his behavior and sometimes would even warn Rin with the same treatment, for them a spanking was just one of the dangers of angering sensei while I was the golden boy.

I missed my team for many years after they were all gone but now I had my own team to look after and take care of. I never expected that disciplining them, especially the one I considered to be just like me would ever be an issue. I suppose I had been blinded by the idea of having someone who was easy to teach. I was foolish and thick headed to teach someone like Sasuke the chidori, not because the power might go to his head, but because of Itachi. Itachi was the one goal that Sasuke had set for himself, and he was willing to reach it at any cost no matter how horrible the price was; I had to make him understand the dangers of that road, and set a penalty for trying to cross it.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was enraged when Kakashi had called me immature. I wanted to make him pay for thinking that I was weak; I had to make him understand so that he would teach me. I had to become strong enough to reach my goal. Itachi was all that mattered now, not Naruto not Sakura, nothing could deter me from my dream of revenge. It would be mine even if I had to die to obtain it.

I was trying to get my other hand loose while trying to ignore the pain in the other one as Kakashi held it in his hand studying it.

"Let me go you bastard…" I seethed in anger at how he was treating me, but when he told me that he would take care of me like the child I was I got anxious. Not anxious from fear of course, anxious from being unsure as to whether this meant he was going to stop teaching me anymore.

"Alright Kakashi I get it, I'm sorry I know I screwed up."

I didn't mean it; I just had to somehow convince him to give me the power I sought. He however just narrowed his eye at me as I turned away from him; I was ashamed of myself for being unable to do anything against him even with the strength I had with me, I kept thinking to myself that Naruto could have done it. Naruto can do anything he puts his mind to it seems while I can only stand still and watch him move past me. I was disturbed from my thoughts as Kakashi only spoke more harshly towards me.

"Oh I bet you are Sasuke, I bet now your going to do everything your told, my way or no way huh, well Sasuke I don't believe you and because of the way you've been acting I think I should make sure that you understand what happens to those who decided to act the way you have."

That had me worried, and this time when I was struggling to get free I wasn't interested in convincing Kakashi to teach me any jutsu, I just wanted to bolt the hell out of here because now he seemed genuinely pissed.

"Come on Kakashi enough screwing around let me go!" This time when I pulled he did let me go so I fell backward and landed ungracefully on my ass.

"Oh I don't think so." Kakashi grabbed me again as I tried to stand up, he dragged me over to his bed and before I could protest I was horrified to find myself being draped over his knee.

"No wait; don't do this!" I had never begged for anything since that day Itachi left, now I was begging not to be punished for acting like a complete idiot! I never should have just attacked Kakashi like that, never. Kakashi didn't seem to mind humiliating me even more as I felt my shorts and boxers being pulled down in one pull. I was forced to squeeze my cheeks tight in shame and because the room was freezing on my naked behind.

"Oh don't even think that I would let you get off with keeping your pants after the way you acted Sasuke." Kakashi said as he without a single warning let his gloved palm land terribly hard across my right buttock, and then he went down to my thighs which I didn't expect and which cause me to gasp out as I kicked trying to get free.

"Stop it sensei!" I was still more scared then hurt but after he went back to targeting my cheeks I was starting to feel the burn. I had never been spanked before but one time when Sakura was talking to me about Naruto not having parents she mention how he could use a good spanking once and after questioning her about what it was she stared at me shocked and awkwardly tried to explain while blushing.

I got the gist of it but never believed that it would hurt this much. Kakashi was really laying it into me my ass felt like it had been hit with a fireball jutsu.

"Please Kakashi I'm sorry!" I jerked my butt in the air trying to avoid the heavy hand falling across my toned ass. I had been working out a lot making every part of my body as toned as possible, my ass was also quite tight and it made the muscles easy to strike which only hurt worse.

After Kakashi had hit me well over 40 times he spoke with a tone that failed to hide its anger.

"Sasuke why don't you go ahead and tell me exactly why it is your being spanked like a child?" I had tears running down my cheeks and the sniffles as I let out a choked sob and exclaimed.

"I was stupid and put my friends lives in danger, I'm sorry Kakashi I am I really am please no more!" I begged again which would have any other day made me wretch but this really hurt.

Kakashi lightened up a little which I was grateful for but didn't stop there.

"And?" Kakashi wasn't satisfied it seemed and I had to talk fast to have any hope of sitting for the next week.

"I attacked you, and I acted like a child!" I was now moaning as Kakashi punctuated his next sentence.

"Not only that, you completely disregarded the safety of your friends and then you came to my home and dared to demand that I give you more power when what I have already given you had just endangered your and my friends?!"

I had not thought about that but now it hit me hard, his words hit harder than his smacks and I only now thought about it. I had almost killed Naruto all because of my stupid rivalry with him, not only that but Sakura had run in out of fear for my own and Naruto's lives! I had acted worse than a child; I had acted like my brother. I held my head down in shame; I couldn't cry anymore from the spanking, I was numb to it and all I could feel was the ache in my heart at the fact that I nearly lost the most precious people in my life to my own selfish greed for power.

Kakashi seemed to understand how I was feeling and let me up. He placed me so I was sitting down on his lap and gave me a hug. I wasn't prepared for that and could only sniffle and cough as he told me it would all be ok now. I believed him and felt comforted and loved for the first time in a long time.

"Kakashi," I started nervously.

"Yes Sasuke?" He asked looking at my tear filled eyes.

"Thank you Kakashi, thank you for spanking me." I returned the hug this time smiling at my father figure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked along the same road that led to the same bridge that her and her teammates always met up on to await there sensei who was always late. As he always was Sakura saw Sasuke was there before her, he was leaning against a rail with his hands in his pockets and Sakura felt slightly nervous about saying hi after what happened yesterday.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said with her usual cheery tone as she leaned also against the opposite rail with her back touching and her hands behind her back, she had the backs of her palms against her bottom and was rubbing it softly every few seconds while making sure Sasuke wasn't watching.

As grateful as Sakura was that Naruto had been kind enough to discipline her she was also rather upset last night that she had to sleep on her stomach and couldn't easily drift off to sleep from the soreness on her bum. She supposed she was lucky that Naruto could have done a lot more than he ended up doing, she was only a little sore now with her panties clinging to her sore cheeks. She suspected that he was caring for her even when he was spanking her. She hoped he would be ok with Sasuke when he arrived. As usual a few minutes after she arrived she spotted Naruto jogging towards them.

Naruto had gotten up extra early that morning. He had found it very difficult to sleep on his stomach the night before and was still finding it difficult to move around with the fabric of his boxers rubbing against his sore ass.

"Man I don't know how I am going to stand for the next few hours before sensei gets here." He whined to himself before hushing up and walking to his team.

"Hey Sakura!" He waved hoping she would respond and not be angry after probably having a sleepless night from a burning backside.

To his joy Sakura returned the wave with a good morning and a smile.

Naruto let out a breath of relief and turned his attention to Sasuke who was staring at him from his spot.

"Hey dobe." Was all Sasuke said in his usually angst as Naruto just smirked.

"Hey jackass." Was all Naruto bothered to say besides return Sasuke's small wave.

Sasuke watched as Naruto took his own spot to lean beside Sakura as the two chatted quietly to each other. Sasuke meanwhile was finding it harder and harder to not strip his bottom clear of the rough fabric of his shorts and jump into the cool lake under them. He had no idea as to whether or not he would be able to make it through the day without breaking out in tears from the soreness of his butt or simply leave for the day and look like he was still mad at Naruto. Either way it was a lose-lose situation for him. The group's attention was removed from their own pains and conversations as out of a puff of smoke was revealed…Jiraiya?

The toad sannin turned to Naruto and Sakura and held a small smile before speaking.

"Hey Naruto, your sensei is off on a mission this morning and asked me to fill in as your sub today." Naruto didn't seem to excited and instead turned to point at him angrily.

"Ya right all your gonna do today is peek at girls at the hot spring while we stand by and act as lookouts!"

Jiriaya seemed to giggle at that which made Sakura nervous and Sasuke annoyed.

"That's only partly true Naruto, I will do as you said but you three," He pointed to all three of them.

"You three will be enjoying the new steam rooms at the hot springs."

Naruto seemed confused by this.

"Steam rooms, what does that have to do with missions?"

Jiraiya just laughed.

"It will build up your endurance of course, you have to learn to stay in stressful environments some time don't you?" Naruto seemed to grow anxious at the prospect of sitting in a hot room while Sakura and Sasuke both started to sweat.

"So come on you three, the best part is that it's a universal sex room so you three can challenge each other to see who lasts longest!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all followed their sub with thoughts of sitting down and hot air making them all sweat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three genin all looked at each other as they stood with towels wrapped around their waists and in Sakura's case, chest. They had been forced to remove their clothes which had been only a slightly welcome factor, the bad part of it was that once they got inside the hot air was going to cook their sore/raw butts. And the towels weren't too comfy either.

"Ok you two better not look at me when we get in there." Sakura said with a tone that scared even Sasuke.

"Of course not Sakura." Naruto nodded as he gulped. Sasuke was holding the towel as gently as possible as he tried not to shake.

"Well, I guess we had better go in huh?" Sakura said trying to sound brave.

Naruto was the first to respond with a light nod as each shinobi moved to the door. The one to open it was surprisingly Sasuke who was trying to maintain his cool composure. Naruto walked in first however and each genin was blown off their feet just about by the humidity and steam coming from the room. They all moved in quickly and all noticed that even though the room was hot, the moisture was actually cooler after a few seconds. The towels however were clinging to their flesh which hurt something horrible.

"Whew, it's hot in here!" Naruto groaned wiping sweat from his forehead as Sasuke inched towards the built in bench that was along the wall. It was only after a few seconds that they noticed it.

"Hey this place is empty!" Sakura exclaimed as she and the others looked to see no one else was here.

"Everyone else is either at work at this time of day or on missions." Sasuke explained as he felt like he was going to burst out in tears from the pain the towel caused him.

Naruto was scrunching his toes trying to be strong and not reveal that his ass was red to his teammates.

Sakura however had taken the opportunity to lye on her stomach as she had last night, the towel still hurt her though and she hid her tears by wiping her face and eyes. Sasuke and Naruto both lay on their stomachs beside her and after a few minutes Sasuke was driven to the brink with Sakura and Naruto close behind.

"_I have to take this thing off!"_ All three thought and just as Naruto was about to get up and reveal his secret, just as Sakura was about to be humiliated infront of her two best friends, Sasuke spoke up.

"If either of you laugh at this point I won't care I just have to get this thing off because it hurts so much!" Sasuke gritted as Naruto and Sakura both looked at him curious while Sasuke stood up and removed his towel. When Sakura and Naruto saw his bottom they both gasped.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura whispered.

"No way…" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

Sasuke however was blushing and felt like crying.

"What, haven't either of you ever been spanked before?!" He was so ashamed but then Sakura suddenly stood up.

"Actually…" She was flustered upon seeing Sasuke naked down there and kept thinking what a cute butt he had, but her own was still hurting something fierce and she quickly removed her own towel and at the two boys gasps she was blushing furious red.

"I can't believe it…" Sasuke said. Naruto meanwhile just stared at Sakura's red ass and felt ashamed he had caused her so much pain. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto ashamed that they had been spanked like children. Naruto just stared at them with pain filled eyes.

"Ok if you guys are doing it then I want to too cause damn this hurts!" Naruto's bottom was not nearly as bad as Sasuke's but Sakura was still amazed, her's was the least red but they all had nice tones of red all over their bottoms.

They all looked from their faces, to their butts as they didn't know what to say. Finally Sakura of all people laughed, she laughed so hard she had to hold her ribs and dropped the towel covering her chest. Both Sasuke and Naruto were gasping and blushing as red as Sakura now was at seeing her naked. Of course then Sakura realized just how naked they all were. And then they all had to laugh.

They all were now butt naked, in pain in the same areas from the exact same punishment, and they were laughing because they realized that they had come so far as a team, that it was almost impossible to think that they would all end up like this, together all three of them were the best friends they could ask for, and they did everything it seemed together.

"So who spanked you Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiousness taking over his shyness or stinging. Sakura blushed for a moment and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto did, who spanked you Naruto?" She was more curious because she never expected it to happen to him.

"Iruka…" Naruto chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head while smiling. Then both of them turned towards Sasuke.

"Let me guess." Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura giggled as Sasuke blushed redder than before.

"Ya ya I get it its hilarious, big deal lets just lay down and relax already…" Sasuke grunted laying down on his stomach as Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement laying down beside their friend.

"So, who wants to rub the soreness out of my rear end huh?" Sakura asked giggling, she felt no shame in asking for something like that from one of them, they were her best friends.

"Me first!" Naruto proclaimed while Sasuke just hned.

"I think you mean me dobe." They all broke out into laughter again as they felt the sting of their mistakes become replaced with the cool touch of success.

_This story took me two days to write thanks to the holidays, I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I am expecting plenty of reviews for this particular story, I would like to know if this writing style is better than how I usually write._


End file.
